


The Specialists

by itsidhrenniel



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/pseuds/itsidhrenniel
Relationships: Andreas/Reader, Andreas/Saul Silva, Saul Silva/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. THE HUNT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellarose_riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_riddle/gifts).



Another hunt, another kill, another restless night for her. This excessive use of magic is taking a toll on her and, although she is a powerful fae, she doesn’t know for how long she’ll be able to take it. Disappointing Rosalind is the last thing she wants to do, but each time she opens the skies and lets rage come down upon the Burned Ones, she can feel herself growing weaker, more reckless. Even though she doesn’t want to admit it, she knows that if it wasn’t because of Saul and Andreas, she would be dead.

She’s not half as strong as she was when she first started hunting these creatures, and she’s grateful to have the two specialists with her in each mission.

She sighs, allowing herself to fall back into the soft ground with a thud, taking in the fresh air of the night.

It’s another night of camping outside, with a nice little shield to protect them from rain, bugs, and other wild native creations that might inconvenience them. Farah, Ben and Rosalind are fast asleep in their tents, she supposes Saul and Andreas are too, but she hasn’t bothered to check. Please, do not get her wrong─she’s grateful for them, she is─however, she isn’t stupid. It doesn’t take a genius to see the glint of happiness appear when one of them is near, to hear the soft laugh that leaves her lips when talking to them.

It is obvious, embarrassing. It is wrong. To feel what she feels for them, to know that she will never achieve happiness with one.

All things must be balanced. That’s what Saul and Andreas are for her.

Andreas is the stone, never loses composure, never defies an order. He’s strength. Saul is the water, flows free through the path he’s created, his morals are ever above. He’s freedom. And she is but the little fish that shelters on the stone, then keeps on going, following the water’s flow. She cannot choose one without missing the other. It’s killing her.

She was raised to be rightful, to be a role model. What kind of role model would break a good man’s heart? What kind of role model would seduce a married man?

At first, she doesn’t realize she’s shaking, until a warm and caring hand lies on her shoulder and she looks up to see Saul staring down at her, with a smile that could melt ice, and she lets out a shaky breath.

“You alright?” Saul asks, sitting beside her. She nods, not trusting her voice to function. “It’s a lot, innit? Killing.”

She takes a moment to look at him: he’s grown since they met. She can see wrinkles forming around his eyes and his skin looks rougher than when they were students. All this war has also taken a toll on him, even if he’s doing his best to not show it.

She swallows, looking forward. “Better to kill monsters than having to put down innocents.”

Saul doesn’t speak. He lets the silence grow between them, knowing and accepting the comfort it brings.

Unexpectedly to both of them, it is Andreas that breaks the silence. “It’s freezing outside. We have to fight tomorrow and we can’t do it if you two get sick!”

She and Saul laugh, but decide to get up and walk up to the tent. Andreas is right: two soldiers down is a dead sentence out there.

It’s warm inside the tent, humid, the air is not as fresh and her lungs can feel it. A downside of being an air fairy is that corrupted air can make her feel sick. An upside is that she can make it purer.

Andreas lets out a sigh. “You know, there’s a new thing called  _ air purifier _ . It’s out there to leave you jobless.”

Saul laughs. A sincere, loud laugh. She can’t defend herself, and a part of her wants to burst out laughing too, but she bites her tongue and keeps quiet. In part, because she doesn’t like to bicker like a child, and because Andreas is shirtless and all she can focus on right now is his toned chest and rough skin.

He must have noticed, because the next thing she knows his left hand is travelling from her temple down to her lips, and she’s grateful for the useless lighting the tent carries as she tries to tone her blush down. She exhales as she regains reason, moving back in a hush. But she collides with Saul’s chest. In the silent night, she can hear how the wind carries their breath, she can smell their desires on it, the previous use of her power makes her more sensitive than usual, and when she feels Saul’s hands grabbing her waist she trembles.

In the darkness she hears Andreas’ low chuckle, the rumbling of his sleeping bag as he moves closer to her and Saul. She wants to scream, she wants to fight the need to feel them hold her, the feeling of their lips against her skin, but she can’t. She’s so tired of fighting that she allows herself to choose a wrong path in order to make herself feel right. Just for one night, and tomorrow, when they are hunting, everything shall return back to normal.

Andreas starts, as is expected. A leading hand helps her up to her knees and from behind her Saul frees her of her t-shirt. As she looks over her shoulder, Saul leans down and meets her, connecting their lips in a kiss so sweet it makes sugar jealous. She can feel the sparkles forming on her fingers, the same fingers that now run down Andreas’ torso and towards his buckle, undoing it with ease. Her kiss with Saul has left her breathless, but Andreas wastes no time in claiming her lips as well. He lays her down and, between the two specialists, they strip her—then they move to strip one another, exchanging wet kisses in the process. Something inside her becomes aflame; she crosses her legs and rubs them together, creating friction where she needs it as she watches the scene in front of her unfold.

Her ragged breath calls for their attention, travelling from her throat through the wind until it reaches their ears. It makes them break apart, look at her, and in a swift motion she finds her legs open, Andreas setting between them as if he’s done it a million times before. Saul lays down, popping up in one arm, caressing her face and kissing her. She doesn’t hesitate, it’s too late for that, and grabs his cock like a precious gem: with enough strength to let him feel it but not enough to hurt him. He moans close to her mouth and she lets out a small laugh he is quick to mimic.

As Saul fondles her breast, Andreas whispers words of pleading. With her voice caught in her throat, she answers by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, then arches her back when the older specialist enters her, making of her a home for his pleasure. But Andreas is not selfish, at least not tonight, and makes sure his fingers also find a home on her clitoris, making waves of pleasure take over her.

Andreas is rough, fast, there’s something burdening him and he’s found the perfect trick to de-stress. She’s grateful, for the force he’s using is doing nothing but pleasing her. She moans, not caring if she’s being loud, if someone can hear her. It’s what she’s experiencing that matters, and there’s no one she must answer for this act of perversion. Her heels sink into Andreas’ back, her nails scratch Saul’s arm. He hisses, but his kisses also become more violent and needy, and his hand has left her breast and moved up to her neck.

Saul abandons her, then kneels next to her head. She lifts it, rests it on his thigh and opens her lips to welcome to the part of him she has longed to feel. It’s wet, warm and twitches. As a sigh escapes her nostrils, he begins to thrust. He’s slow, wants to savour this moment. Like water, he knows he’ll find his end but doesn’t rush the walk there. She and Saul lock gazes; the rogue tears escaping from her eyes are wiped away by the gentle hand of Andreas.

Somewhere in her heart there was a void. A piece missing that deconstructed her entire being. Now, with Andreas deep inside her and Saul deep inside her mouth, she cannot feel it. As if it has disappeared, as if it was never there.

Her back arches once more, the relentless thrusting of Andreas and the vicious circling of his thumb threaten to bring her over the edge. But he decides to stop it, although not before she can hear him grunt and feel the hotness of his cum fill her up.

Saul leaves the comfort of her mouth and Andreas backs up to give room to his friend. She has decided, however, it is not them who must take the lead, and before either of them can understand what’s happening, she has summoned a gush of wind that throws Saul onto his back and Andreas falls to his side. Then, she places one leg on each side of Saul’s waist, hovering over him. It doesn’t take them long to process what happened, and then Saul is grabbing her hips and helping her lower herself down onto his cock. Andreas moves behind her, moving her hair asides so he can kiss her neck and shoulder.

“I have a better idea.” She whispers into the night, leaning in until her mouth is but a breath away from Saul’s. She looks back at Andreas over her shoulder, a glint of mischief in her eyes that, no matter how uncharacteristic of her it be, makes Andreas nod and sit straight. He holds his cock in his hand and, with a little bit of magic help, enters her from behind.

She has never felt fuller. If something was ever missing, the moment both of them were inside of her, she forgot. This feels like coming home, somehow, and she cherishes it before she starts moving.

Andreas is no longer rough, perhaps because he’s afraid he’ll break her, and Saul is so deep in thought that all he can muster are rasp moans and short breaths. She almost laughs.

Almost. Because her nails begin to dig deeper in Saul’s chest and Andreas’ hands are holding her with more force. She’s sure it will leave a bruise. This time when she leans in she kisses Saul, realizing there’s something there, something in his kisses that make her want more. More of his touch, more of him. But that thought is wiped when she feels Andreas’ erratic thrusts, and the soft trembling of Saul’s legs, and her own heart picking up its rate. And then she feels it: the contraction of her muscles, the curling of her toes. Before another moan can leave her mouth, her body welcomes their cum as she releases her own.

From there on it’s a few minutes of soft moans, kisses, ragged breaths and calming down. She drops herself beside Saul and Andreas follows, dropping beside her.

The air is humid, contaminated, but she’s too weak at the moment to clean it, so she inhales a corrupted air that instead of sickening her makes her rejoice. 

Her body is still covered in a thick layer of sweat when Andreas turns around and goes to sleep; when her hand reaches down to grab Saul’s and, to her surprise, he interlocks their fingers. A secret spoken in silence, one that perhaps neither of them will recognise. But it’s out there in the open, waiting to be caught.

Tomorrow the sun will shine again, but her chest will be full, and her gaze will follow a specialist instead of two.


	2. SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

It’s over, for now. No more Burned Ones on school grounds and with Rosalind fleeing before she could be caught, that means she can allow herself to feel some sort of peace before hell breaks loose. She doesn’t know how long she has: an hour, a week, a month, but it doesn’t matter. Being on the brink of death once more, after so long, made her see things in a different, although not unfamiliar, perspective.

She pushes a few students in order to resume her walk, but the room is so crowded that a snail race would be faster. So she uses an old trick that she’ll have to punish her students for later on, not that it matters now. Summoning wind, she lifts herself higher up and instead of walking, she surfers the air. Some students watch in awe, others are surprised and get down to avoid getting kicked.

Last time she saw Saul, he was at the main gate, so at least she is grateful it’s going to be a short ride.

Saul is standing there, looking hurt over something she can’t decipher. She approaches him, and just then notices that he’s not alone. Andreas’ son is standing right beside him, with also a sour look plastered on his face. It doesn’t matter, though. Nothing can ruin her mood.

She approaches the two men, lowering herself until her feet reunite with the ground. It makes Saul look towards her, his lips breaking into a smile. She, too, smiles, walking up the few steps left to be able to touch him. But as she does so, cars start to pull up into the school grounds, alerting them.

Soldiers leave their vans and gather together, armed, threatening. Saul tries to remain calm but, it’s not until Queen Luna steps outside her car that she is able to redirect her power.

“Saul Silva”, Queen Luna speaks, walking towards them. She feels the fake sadness in her exhales before her words even come out. “It’s with a heavy heart I must place you under arrest.”

Saul grabs her glowing hand, calming her down, but it doesn’t last long. She will fight before she lets these people take Saul, even if that means fighting a Queen she swore to obey.

Surprised, Saul asks the obvious question. “For what?”

And Queen Luna’s answer makes her blood become ice, her powers shutting down along her very own brain and heart.

“The attempted murder of Andreas of Eraklyon.”

“Attempted?” She and Skye chirp in unison, both taken aback by the new piece of information.

When the car door opens and she looks over, seeing Andreas walk out the car, looking as he had all those years ago inside that tent, she doesn’t feel happiness or love, she feels rage.

Rage for his actions, both past and present, and because she knows Saul will go down no matter what, now that Queen Luna has succumbed to Rosalind lies.

So she does what she can do, and the gush of wind that leaves her hand and takes Andreas off the ground and makes him fall with a loud thud is but an act of rebellion.

She knows this, Saul knows this, and he can’t let them take her down like an animal. So he gets in front of her, grabbing her face. “Calm down,” he asks. Which makes her but weep.

Soldiers surround them, some grab her and some grab Saul. It’s not long until she’s on the ground, watching as Saul allows them to cuff him, all while pleading for her life. Andreas gets up from the ground and looks at her, she can almost see a hint of regret, but if it was ever there, it disappeared as fast as it came. Then, she’s forced onto her feet and she, too, is arrested, with painful runes burning her skin.

Once neutralized, Queen Luna shows an apex of kindness, and allows them a last moment.

She weeps, touching his face. Saul caressed her burnt off skin.

She has one chance, she won’t let it go to waste. She closes the distance between their lips and kisses him, and in the moment it’s over she confesses what she has been hiding for almost two decades. It’s a whisper in her own ears, but the truth is heard by everyone standing around them. “I love you, Saul.”

Traitorous hands grab her and begin dragging her from the man she loves, but not before Saul can kiss her again. “I love you,” he says.

And until whatever it’s going on is solved, knowing their love is truthful and alive needs to be enough. It shall be enough for the long, imprisoned nights to come.

* * *

She will rot in this cell. Deprived from sunlight, eating shit and sleeping on the floor. Sooner or later it will be the end of her.

A week before she was one of the most powerful fairies in Alfea, now she was… a criminal? It makes her chuckle, to even think about it. Queen Luna is smart, at least she used to be, it is doubtful that Rosalind is manipulating her. So that means that she, Ben, Saul and Farah are rotting in a cell because she allows it. Because she wants them to.

She hisses, the runes burning her skin. She needs to calm down and concentrate, she’s far too old to be letting her emotions dictate her magic.

Think, think, think…  _ Traitorous hands grab her and begin dragging her from the man she loves, but not before Saul can kiss her again. “I love you,” he says. _ The three words make a powerful echo in her mind, and for a few minutes it’s all she can hear. His voice speaking the words she so had longed to hear. But as the minutes pass and she thinks more about it, the rage comes back. What was going to become a beginning was forced to be an end, and her happiness, her future, her reputation… it all had been stolen. She can’t let it pass and hopes that Bloom saves the world once again. 

She has to do something.

It’s a powerful need… to fight. A powerful thought. But it also makes it painful when her magic awakens and, once again, the sizzling sound of her burning skin echoes throughout the cell, hand in hand with the vomitive smell. She no longer can make it disappear.

She chuckles in order to avoid the tears, even if she knows she will succumb to them later. She might not be able to use her powers, but her senses are still as sharp as ever, and as much as Andreas likes to think so high of himself, he’s a giant walking in a desolate space.

“You’ve got balls, coming in here. Just because I can’t use magic doesn’t mean I can’t fight.”

Andreas sits at a safe distance from her, keeping his gaze sharp in case she does decide to attack. In other circumstances she would, but the truth is that she wouldn’t make it far before being caught and, after the scene she caused at the school’s grounds, she has no doubts that Queen Luna will punish her through Saul. She needed to be smart, have faith, and hope to walk under the sun with Saul once again.

So, painful as it is, thinking about murdering Andreas will have to do the trick for now.

Of course, this knowledge doesn’t stop the rage from growing. More and more each time. It’s there when she sleeps, when she wakes up, and is here now more than ever, now that he is sitting in front of her like it is him that has suffered an injustice and not the one causing it. Long ago she learnt Andreas was nothing more than a dog that followed orders without questioning them, but now she wonders if the real problem is that he is, after all, just as horrible as Rosalind, only better at hiding it.

He sighs, relaxing his back. “I’m not here to fight. I’m here to talk.”

She doesn’t want to talk. She wants these runes off her fucking wrists and Rosalind’s heart on her hands.  _ And Saul _ , she thinks. She wants Saul too.

“We were a good team. We killed countless Burned Ones once… together.” Andreas makes a great emphasis on the word together, like it means something more to him and he expects it does so to her as well.

She laughs, sitting on the bed with her back pressed against the cold wall. “Until Rosalind made me, Farah and Ben murder a town full of innocent people. Remember that, Andreas? You helped. You also almost murdered Saul, even though he was doing what was right.”

“Since when are Blood Witches innocent, dear?”

“A detail Rosalind has kept to herself for almost two decades. Am I expected to believe her?” She laughs, locking gazes with Andreas in pure disbelief. “Even if it’s true, she saved one of them, didn’t she?” Andreas shifts on his seat. “Lied to her, manipulated her. You know all of this!” She screams, now standing up and marching up towards him. She isn’t a fool, now that she’s under the spell of the runes, Andreas can kill her without problem, but she doesn’t care because she’s mad: at him, at Rosalind, at the fact that no one seems to connect two and two together. When did the people in this Realm become so fucking stupid?

Andreas stands up, grabbing her forearms as she begins to throw punches at him. So, she changes tactics and kicks him, but soon she finds herself pressed against a wall, with Andreas’ full weight holding her down. She struggles to find an escape.

He stares at her with something similar to regret dancing around his irises. “It needs to be done. It needs to end. We must finish the Burned Ones once and for all!”

“Not at the cost of innocent lives, Andreas!” She gets an open, and she uses it. Upon shaking her, Andreas neglects the force he used with his legs, so she kicks him as hard as she can. Is enough to send him stumbling back. She stands still. “Your son grew up thinking that his father was a hero. Even after all that went down, Saul made sure of that. You didn’t deserve it, I told him a million times but he never listened. Now he  _ knows _ the truth, Andreas. The entire truth. Remember this when you look at him. Remember that what he sees is a man that killed hundreds of innocent people and then abandoned him for sixteen years.”

She didn’t expect hurt, or redemption. In all truth, she doesn’t know what she was expecting, but is sure it wasn’t Andreas’ lips falling upon her. She also didn’t expect herself to kiss him back, for her mind to block all sense and her emotions making her fall against him.

What is she doing? There’s still a voice in the back of her mind asking her to stop, to realize what’s going on, and the consequences such a small action can have upon the people she loves. Upon Saul.

_ Saul _ . Just the thought of him, of his name, brings sense back into her and before Andreas can grab her waist she pushes him back, landing a rough punch onto his jaw. It makes him fall backwards and hit the ground.

He looks up at her as in surprise and disappointment.

She makes a face of disgust but, at this moment, she isn’t sure if it’s at him or herself. She walks back until she can feel the wall pressing against her back and exhales.

“Take me to Saul. And when fate catches up: don’t run.”


	3. REUNITED

She’s counted at least six soldiers. Two in front of her, two behind, and two to her sides. It’s a ridiculous amount of force for someone who can’t do magic, she thinks, and makes her bite her lip to avoid laughing. It is impossible to know how these people will react to the slightest expression of insubordination. Better to be safe.

She walks past countless corridors, just as dark and humid as her cell. This trip seems to be a never-ending one, her feet asking to rest for at least one second.

“Stop.” She comes to a halt, so do the soldiers behind and at each side of her. The two soldiers before keep moving and she doesn’t fail to realize are the ones giving orders.

She turns to the soldier at her left: “So, where are we going?”

He doesn’t answer her, so she looks to her right, but that soldier keeps quiet as well. Sighing, she bounces her leg in boredom.

It must be a questioning, torture, who knows. At least she’s sure it’s not a meeting with Andreas, he hasn’t come back to her cell in the two weeks that have followed their last encounter. She has never thought of him as a coward, but like with his morals, she is now discovering sides of him she never saw, or cared to see, before.

At last, the soldiers return and the march resumes. She wants to inquire again, even if she is certain no answer will be given. Isn’t she supposed to have rights? Oh, she’s sure she is. But she is imprisoned for war crimes that she was tricked into committing, so perhaps those rights are out of the window and long gone with the wind, just as she wishes to be.

A door opens before her and she’s shoved into another cell. Granted, a bigger one than hers with better lightning, two beds and─wait, two beds?

She looks around to find Saul sitting on one of them, crouching down with his head resting on his hands. She cannot see his face from where she stands, but it is him, she would know him no matter what, no matter where. The door closes and the sound makes Saul look up, it makes him see her.

“Is this a trick?” His voice is weakened, not a hint of the strong and commanding voice he had not longer than a month ago. It breaks her heart, but she has to suck it up.

Saul was ever the strong one, the supporting one. He had become the stone and the water and, in all unfairness, she had remained the little fish needing shelter. This ends now. When he cannot be strong, she will be for him.

She shortens the distance between them and kneels before him, taking a hold of his hands. A smile awakens and her lips dance around calling out his name: “Saul.” She laughs: her voice is also weak but it’s the most sincere laugh she has had in awhile.

He frees his hands and touches her wrists, feeling the burns and the runes, then moves up to her face and holds her; a sweet and delicate touch she has craved for the longest time.

He hesitates, but finally speaks up. “You’re really here.” She nods, her smile never faltering.

Saul stands up and it forces her to do the same, then he connects their lips in a passionate, desperate kiss. She melts right into it, wrapping her arms around his waist.

It takes them a few minutes to break apart. When it happens, both of them are breathless. It is a miracle to be together, even if both know it won’t be for long.

She and Saul take a seat at the bed. “What happened?” He asks. “I got transferred but no one would tell me a word.”

“I have no idea. No one will tell me either. I suppose Andreas’ got something to do with it, but that’s as far as I know.”

He frowns. “Andreas?”

Shit, she thinks. This is the one piece of information she should’ve kept to herself. She tries to think, to make up an excuse but then there’s that voice whispering, somewhere deep in her mind, guilt begins to creep up.

She inhales, for the first time in weeks having a taste of hope, then in shame she lowers her head and lets go of his hands. Hers become cold all of a sudden. “Andreas came to see me around two weeks ago, he tried to talk me into joining him and Rosalind, claiming we used to make a good team back then. I was upset, I wanted to punch him: so I did. I gave him a piece of my mind, about his morals─or lack of. Told him he was a terrible person and even a worse father and that no matter what he does, Sky knows the truth and will always hate him.” She takes another breath, long and deep. She stands up and paces around the cell. 

“And? How does that explain all of this?” He pushes. Not for a second imagining what happened.

“He kissed me. I was upset, I was raging! And he kissed me. And… and I kissed him too.”

Saul remains quiet. She looks at him after a bit but he’s not expecting her to continue. He’s processing her words and, as he does so, his features become somber. Almost as if the light shining through the windows has disappeared and darkness has taken its place. It breaks her heart, she can’t even imagine how his is breaking, too.

He nods, not so much at her than to himself. “You kissed him.” He repeats, then again and again until the words are void of hurt and anger takes its place.

She takes a step back, she has never seen Saul look so… dark, so corrupted.

“He kissed me first.”

“You didn’t stop him.”

She doesn’t stop the tears, she refuses to. She’s hurt, but she recognises that he is, too, and it’s her fault. 

He’s right. She didn’t stop him, she didn’t fight him. She gave in and kissed him, and loved every bloody second of it. And she may hate herself for it, not that it matters right now.

Saul stands up. “You kissed him.” Like a broken record, it seems that’s all he’s able to muster. With each step he takes, she takes one back, until her back is pressed against a wall and Saul is standing right before her. “You kissed him.”

She expects shouting, tears, words he might regret. Once more, though, she’s taken by surprise when this time, Saul is the one kissing her. No rage on her heart, nothing but need and love as she brings him closer to her.

Saul helps her get rid of her shirt, making her hiss when the fabric touches her wrists. He doesn’t stop. Next, his own shirt, then their trousers, underwear, until they stand in front of the other bare and exposed, then their hands are all over the other again, like the coldness of the room cannot touch them because the fire burning inside them it’s greater.

They end up on the ground, it would’ve hurt if either of them were aware, but they aren’t. They cannot see anything but each other, they cannot feel anything but each other.

Saul is rougher than he’s ever been, her legs trembling at his touch. He opens them, then he kneels in between and runs his hand through her stomach to her sides, making her arch her back so he can place a support for her to jump to his lap. No time to waste, she grabs his cock and lowers herself down until he’s full inside her and she lets out a loud moan, her head falling back in pleasure. As Saul moves up, she moves down, their movements in perfect sync. She isn’t sure if it’s the anger or the sadness but, whatever it is it’s making her muscles clench.

He grabs her hair and kisses her again, slow and tender this time, although the hand at her hair is rough. Her hands don’t know where to position themselves and she runs them up and down his arms, his torso, his back. She scratches his shoulders and neck. Deeper, deeper, until she draws blood.

Their moans have taken over the cell, she wonders if someone can hear them, if there're guards outside their door having to put through this. Sure, she doesn’t care. If she could, she would kill them and escape with Saul, grab Ben and flee. Oh, if she could.

But now, now she can feel Saul. She can touch him, kiss him, fuck him. And she does all of it. She puts him onto his back and rides him like he’s a wild animal she wants to tame. She goes up and down, diving in the feeling of Saul’s hands holding her hips. Her lids closed in pleasure until she notices it: Saul’s cock begins to throb inside her and her muscles clench. So she opens them and looks at him, and without hesitation he sits again and hugs her, kisses her, and between the sound of moans and wet kisses, they cum together in perfect harmony.

She has no idea when or if freedom will be an option again. But until then, she has him and he has her, and that’s enough for them.


	4. THE WATCHER

Andreas stands straight behind two Solarian soldiers, arms crossed and gaze fixed on the screen before them.  _ It’ll work _ , he had told Rosalind with the arrogance and confidence that were so characteristic of him. To be fair, he  _ is _ still sure that his plan will unfold as he expects it to, no matter how difficult the air faerie might make things. He knows Saul, he knows that his former friend and lover is going to have a hard time processing her words, and he knows that after isolation, emotions are on the brink of madness. It is a perfect plan.

Rosalind had not believed him, thinking that their love was “too strong”─as per her own words─for Andreas to stand between them. But Rosalind doesn’t know the whole truth: she doesn’t know that somewhere deep inside both Saul and Chloe, Andreas remained. He and Saul had spent long nights alone, with no one but each other for support and companionship and what people might call love. Andreas knows, though, and he is to exploit that.

Saul’s reaction to Chloe’s confession doesn’t come as a surprise to him, but the two soldiers look at each other like the former Headmaster of the Specialists has grown a third head. The relationship (if one can call it that) between Silvia and Chloe has been maintained a secret, in case some poor old romantic soldier decided to be merciful to them.

“Out.”

“Excuse me?” One of the soldiers stands up to his full height, but looks like a mere child next to Andreas. Still, he’s confident, or he’s a fool, Andreas doesn’t know which one.

He clears his throat. Queen Luna might be on their side but this is still the Solarian prison, those are still her soldiers, and Rosalind still needs to earn her full trust. So he eases the tension that has grown in the small room with a flashing smile. “I need to make sure it works, I would like to concentrate and I can’t do that unless I’m alone. A side-effect of isolation.”

It seems to work, the soldiers nod at each other and leave the room.

Andreas sits on a chair, moving closer to the monitor. How much has he missed? Not a lot seems to be going on. Saul repeating the same thing over and over again. Andreas chuckles and leans back, relaxing for the first time all morning.

He wants to watch it all unfold. He wants to see Saul breaking and Chloe asking for forgiveness. It’s the least he deserves for spending a one-and-a-half decades alone, without his son, waiting for the moment Rosalind came back and right their wrongs.

He does feel for them, it’s hard not to when Saul and Chloe were his rock once, his friends, his lovers, his companions. The right things need to be done, though, and that’s something he can’t allow himself to forget. No matter how much it pains him or how much Chloe’s words echo in his head with daggers glued to them. That shall pass, somewhen.

_ “You kissed him” _ , Saul repeats. Andreas smiles but it soon drops as the two prisoners kiss.

No anger, no resentment. Nothing but pure need and love. Andreas can’t believe it, rubs his face to make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep.

When focus comes back, Saul and Chloe are naked and on the floor, entangled. A scene that is so familiar to Andreas, yet one he’d rather not see. Not when he has promised Rosalind he would break them, not when he has wanted to do so so desperately.

Andreas watches them. Kiss, fuck, hug. It’s ridiculous; he can’t tear his gaze from the screen that is showing him his worst nightmare. The growing bulge on his trousers is even more ridiculous. Fine, it’s a hot scene. A lot better than watching porn, and with people he has trusted and loved, but he should be furious! Furious at them for not acting like he expected them to. As in this moment, he’s mad, but at no one else than himself.

He’s mad as he walks up to the door and closes it, mad as he unbuckles his trousers, mad as he sits on the chair again and lets his hand rummage through his underwear until he grabs a hold of his cock and pumps it. Mad, even, at the precum sitting on its head.

But Andreas forgets all about his anger after a few pumps, when Saul has Chloe on her back and is pounding on her wild as an untamed horse. He doesn’t remember this side of him, he had been the submissive one in their encounters, though he suspects anger has a lot to do with it. Chloe moans like her voice has been a gift from God, Andreas has a hard time keeping his hand from trembling. There is a part of him that wishes he could be there with them, like before, a part that misses Saul’s touch and Chloe’s kisses.

It’s not a long fuck, it doesn’t need to be. When feelings are involved, what matters the most is the connection between the people involved. Andreas is, still, connected to them, and when he sees them throw their heads back as their bodies link and finish together, he is not surprised to find his hand and t-shirt stained with his own cum. This is normal, nothing new.

“Andreas!” Rosalind’s voice breaks through the closed door. Andreas is surprised and jumps to his feet, managing to turn his shirt inside out and buckling his trousers before opening the door. He buries his hand in his pocket and smiles at his superior.

Rosalind walks in and towards the monitor, scoffing at the scene she sees.

Andreas clears his throat, getting rid of the soreness. “There was a fight.”

“That resulted in sex. I knew it wouldn’t work, so now we move forward with my plan.”


End file.
